onryo_the_blade_of_lost_heroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tommy
"Hey there! Are you the Kunbrian Army?" ~Tommy, to Mythrik's Army upon meeting Joseph Bigham, known mainly as Tommy, is a character introduced in Onryō, and is one of the main protagonists, assisting the Avatar in their journey through the present. Tommy is voiced by himself, Joseph Bigham. If this unit reaches a 6 Heart relationship with a female, they will have a child named Barrett. Profile Tommy is a 18 year old self-taught fighter from the future, and is still in school at the time of Onryō. Before Meeting Mythrik Due to the disruption of space-time, wormholes began to appear in Tommy's world, and branded soldiers flooded the area where he lived. Home alone, with no way to contact his parents, he began to notice the sky turning dark and the wind kicking up, and that mysterious, hooded figures are surrounding his house. With no true weapon, Joseph grabbed his pocket knife, a bow and some arrows, a bb gun, and the keys to his parents' SUV, and fought the branded alone, making his way to the vehicle. Joseph eventually escaped in the SUV, almost getting flattened in the process, and made his way to his best friend Josh's house, trying desperately to contact his parents along the way. Once he arrived to pick up Josh, they made their way to the vehicle, only to be surrounded by branded. With Josh's assistance, he fought off the branded, and they narrowly escaped with their lives. The running eventually led the two to a wormhole, where they ended up in a twisted universe parallel to the Onryo Universe, where a Mythrik opposite to the player's own Mythrik, Shadow Mythrik is on a bloody conquest to take over the world. Unknowing of the threat they are putting themselves in, Joseph and Josh surveyed the area, and decided to head to a nearby castle, where they found Shadow Mythrik. Taking up the names of Tommy and Xaven, they explained their situation to them, and then asked if they could stay in the castle or somewhere nearby. Sadly, they were denied any help. In fact, since they were seen as outsiders, their execution was ordered. Left with no recourse, Tommy and Xaven fled, only to be cornered by Shadow Mythrik at the castle entrance. They got into a battle, which nearly ended with the death of Tommy. However, Xaven steps in and attacks Shadow Mythrik, allowing Tommy to deal a finishing blow to Shadow Mythrik. Knowing they're not safe, Tommy and Xaven run. However, Tommy decides to take Shadow Mythrik's blade with him. Tommy and Xaven walk the world trying to survive with what little they can salvage, avoiding all human contact. They eventually come across another wormhole, which leads to another universe parallel to the Onryo universe. In this universe, Phantom Mythrik, a Mythrik parallel to the one in the Onryo universe, has been killed alongside everyone in the kingdom, and all that is left is their blade, which sits derelict in a devastated clearing. Since the blade bears a striking similarity to the one Tommy took, he decides to have Xaven carry it for future analysis. Soon after, they hear noises and see branded surrounding them. Running to take shelter, they make their way into yet another nearby wormhole, which leads them to the Onryo Universe. Upon arriving, Tommy and Xaven decide to search for shelter. This leads them to an abandoned Inn with food and water in supply. Thanking God for this saving grace, Tommy goes to the inn with Xaven, and they rest there for a while. Soon after, however, a group of scoundrels end up deciding to go to the Inn to search for anything valuable. They confront Tommy and Xaven, telling them to scram. When they refuse, the two parties get into a fight, with Tommy and Xaven being forced to kill the scoundrels. After calming down and mourning the deaths, Tommy buried the bodies with a shovel he found in the Inn. Meeting Mythrik Soon after the incident, Mythrik's army approached the Inn. To their knowledge, it was empty, so they thought it may be a good place to rest for the evening. To their surprise, Tommy came out of the building to see who was coming, telling them to halt. He then questioned them, and upon realizing who they were, Tommy became confused, as the last Mythrik he met set out to kill him. After they cleared things up, Tommy decided to let Mythrik stay in the Inn. Personality Tommy is seen as a "Man of Masks", as he can take on many different personalities. Overall, Tommy is extremely kind, carefree, and laid-back, yet mature and strict. He likes to have a say in things, and dislikes when people argue with him, so he prefers not to say some things for fear of rejection. Tommy is a fierce fighter to the point of killing, yet he is very mournful of loses for both sides of a battle, wishing he didn't have to kill, but acknowledging that he didn't have a choice if he wanted to see the enemy stand down. Despite his flamboyant, self taught fighting style of Gan'ātisuto and charming appearance, Tommy is actually very reserved around people he doesn't know, and he dislikes attention, especially lots of it. This creates a hilarious loop of Tommy attracting attention and trying to avoid it at the same time. Bad Side Tommy may be kind and caring, but he has a potent anger that he'll dish out on anyone who is hostile towards him. Enemies and allies alike, Tommy has a tendency to snap when pushed too far, and being a man of masks, he can snap in many different ways. He most frequently snaps when in combat, leveraging his anger to make himself a more potent fighter. Etymology Tommy means "a twin". Tommy is "a twin" of Joseph Bigham. Trivia * Tommy is a frequent curser. * Tommy is the one of the only two characters in Chrono to start with a BFF relationship with another character, the other being Xaven.